


The Baker and His King

by Adi_mou



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_mou/pseuds/Adi_mou
Summary: Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a King in love with his baker.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canibecandid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canibecandid/gifts).



> I needed King Jack in love with Baker Bitty. So I wrote one.

The guards were tired.   
  
Jack could tell as much, from the lack of chatter, the tired sighs that would drift up once in awhile. They were returning triumphant, but it had been a long and difficult journey, and the last leg of it particularly so. But they were so close. Home was right at the end of the path, and it sent a warm glow through Jack’s heart.

He could almost smell the palace bakery.

He could almost feel Bitty’s warmth in his arms again.

Before Jack could get too deep into his reverie about the palace baker for whom he had less than Kingly feelings for, he felt something sharp and pointy jab into his back. His hand was halfway to his sword, grip tightening on his horse’s reins, before he realized it was his own Chancellor.

“Shitty,” he hissed, because the Chancellor liked to be called that since he was a child in the court, and Jack never felt the need to change it. “You can’t go around poking me with that damned thing.”

Shitty flourished his rapier in a rather dramatic fashion before he sheathed it back; all while rolling his eyes in a manner that reeked of insubordination, not that Jack particularly cared. “You looked like you were in another world. Figured I get back your attention; we’re almost to the palace gates.”   
  
Indeed they were; Jack could just spot the silver elk motif on the red banners, flying bold and proud in the wind on the tallest turrets.

“Also, _brah_ , remember that we’ve got that ball in your honor tonight too.”

Oh God, no. Jack was not ready for that. All Jack wanted was to soak in the tub in his wash closet then sit in the bakery until Bittle threw him out. Not a very Kingly thing to do, granted, no doubt he had a mountain of petitions and work to look over that had been amassed in his absence, but dammit he had spent two weeks in the barren lands far south of Samwell, and if he wanted to celebrate his return by sitting in the bakery till the fires burnt out, then he damn well will.

Shitty looked at him sympathetically. He did look a bit worse for wear, Jack thought absently. His normally well-kept moustache and flowing hair seemed dry and unkempt. This skirmish had been tough on both of them, he thought with a pang of guilt; and Shitty hadn’t even signed on for this when he agreed to be his Chancellor and right-hand man.

“Alright, Shits,” Jack sighed. “We’ll have the ball, but if I disappear halfway through dinner, you’re not to make a mention of it.”

The look Shitty gave him was all too knowing.

* * *

The bakery was completely full and extremely busy when Jack finally managed to walk in, after shaking off his ministers, Shitty, and Larissa his Chamberlain, his mother’s fussing over his minor injuries as well as his father’s enquiries as to the recent skirmishes along the nation’s borders. The ball of anxiety that had been building up in his throat since he had entered through the gates of his home loosened immediately at the sight of the short blond man decorating a tiered cake taller than him with intense concentration.

The entire kitchen went quiet at the sight of him, the drop in volume as noticeable as if the air had been sucked out of the room. Only Eric Bittle kept at his work for more than a second before he noticed the change.

“Oh!” He jumped at the sight of Jack, and Jack suddenly felt very self conscious of his red finery that his mother insists he wear; a bearing of the king, his father says. The crown, though not as ostentatious as his coronation one, felt heavy on his head. He could feel his heart at his throat.

“Ja— _your Highness_! I wasn’t expecting you so soon!” Eric bent low at his waist, the movement smooth and well practiced, and the entire kitchen followed suit, murmuring their greetings and salutes. “I was simply putting the finishing touches to your cake tonight; I hope it is to your liking?”

“It seems lovely,” Jack said, dismissing the kitchen with a cool wave of his hand. The staff went back to their work with a fervor that suggested they were concentrating intensely on the conversation to follow. “I was however, hoping to talk to you in private. About tonight’s dinner plan.” This would no doubt cause more gossip in the kitchen, but Jack was honestly beyond caring at this point.

“Tonight’s dinner?” Eric started, but Jack cut him off hurriedly, and prayed that he did not sound too desperate.

“Well, the Duke of Providence will be in attendance and there are matters of his diet…This is a _private_ matter, Bittle. Show me to your office.”

Jack may have overdone it, putting in his commanding ‘King-voice’ as Shitty would call it, but he was getting impatient. It was worth it, the way he saw a minute shiver run up Eric’s back.

“Yes of course.” Eric handed off the spoon he was using as a carving tool to one of the apprentices he had recently taken on, and gestured Jack to the wooden door at the end of the kitchen, the one that led to his quarters and what passed as his office of sorts.

Jack pretended to not hear all the hushed murmurs that sounded up as they both passed through the threshold and Eric shut the door behind them.  
  
They looked at each other for a long moment. Then Eric turned and walked up the stairs leading to his bed chambers, but not before locking the door with a resounding _clunk_.

Jack followed him up dumbly.

* * *

They fell on each other like men possessed. It had been a long two weeks, both of which Bitty had no doubt spent in worry, and Jack was eager to kiss all of that away. He tightened his arms around his Bitty, pressing them both as close as they can get with their clothes in the way, and Bitty’s clever _clever_ hands skated all over his laces, loosening with an efficiency born of clear practice. Jack’s crown, he placed with utmost care at his bedside table.

Jack was less patient, Bitty’s shirt had buttons, but he was too impatient to care and wanted nothing more to rip them off. So he did, the brass buttons scattering all over the floor, and ignoring Bitty’s gasp of protest. He threw the smaller man onto the bed; desire making him be rough with this wondrous man he was in complete and utter love with, this man who had the King’s heart and only ever wanted to give him his in return; this man so precious Jack was willing to burn kingdoms down for.

Bitty let him tug his pants off, let him bite at his collarbones (Jack wanted to _mark_ him, mark his neck, but they could not do that, so he had to make do with everything under the collarbones) while he ran soothing fingers up and down Jack’s back, knowing Jack needed this, needed _him_ so bad he was willing to brave a busy kitchen full of gossiping staff for him. Bitty grabbed his hair and dragged him up to kiss him thoroughly, teeth clacking and tongues clashing. He kicked off Jack’s pants to his knees, both their shirts long gone and the feeling of skin on skin, their erections rubbing off against each other in an electrifying, dizzying sensation that Jack was getting lost in. He rutted against Bitty like an animal, taking both of them into his hand in as firm a grip he could manage, no finesse to this, there would be time for that later, right now he just wanted to lay himself down at the feet of his basest instincts, and kiss and kiss and _kiss_ Bitty until they both were exhausted and sated.

Bitty finished first, clenching his thighs around Jack’s waist, face contracting beautifully in an expression Jack wanted to be the only witness too, forever; his nails digging into Jack’s back in a sweet pain that pushed him over the edge as well.

It was over embarrassingly fast, and they were panting as if they ran a marathon as they stared at each other. A slow smile spread over Bitty’s flushed face. “So,” he drawled, his Southern accent lilting his words. “I take it you missed me?”

Jack burst into giggles, burying his face into Bitty’s sweaty neck, pressing his mouth to the skin there. “Yeah,” he moved his lips against his skin, feeling gratified when Bitty shivered. “I think I did.”

* * *

They did not have time to linger, but they lingered anyway, lying next to each other, trading sweet kisses every time the urge took them. Jack pulled Bitty close to his chest, tucking him in under his chin, before asking, “Will you be coming to my gala tonight?”

Bitty pressed a kiss to his nipple, before nipping at it, making Jack shudder at the feeling. He was unbelievably sensitive there. “I’ll be here working in the kitchens, darling.”

Jack’s heart sank. “But I _want_ you there.” He knew he sounded petulant, and he knew he was being unreasonable. He was the King, and Bitty…Bitty was the son of a lowly peasant; who made the best desserts in the kingdom.   
“You know I can’t, darling.”

“What’s the point of me being the King if I can’t even have you by my side?” Jack wanted to scream. Did Bitty not understand what this…thing between them meant to him?

Bitty raised his head and looked at him, his large brown eyes filled with warmth and regret. “I love you.”

_Oh._

Jack dragged Bitty down to him, lips devouring each other, pouring every iota of his feelings for this man into it; raging against the unfairness of it. He wanted Bitty to rule by his side, be his Royal Consort; he wanted to proclaim his love for him across the tallest turrets.

“Afterwards,” Bitty said when they pulled away reluctantly, “maybe we can meet by the lake? If you want?”

“Okay,” Jack smiled. “I’ll see you by the lake at moonlight.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably one more chapter after this? Expect an update soon.


End file.
